ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nashi Nara
A shadow. This is a great description of Nashi as his speed and quick thinking are great skills, he does posses the ability of patience and silence. Thus earning the name " Speedy Shadow ", through out the Nara Clan for his speed surpassing the others. Background Information Nashi was born into the Nara Clan as the youngest clan member. This was a bit of an issue, due to his father wanting him to be the next clan head. With his age, Nashi probably wouldn't become the next head until he was Special Jounin, which was years away. He grew up differently from the rest of the Nara Clan children at the time. He was pushed into training by his father in the areas of stamina, speed, and strength. After his stamina and speed had sky rocketed by the time he graduated from the Academy. During his Academy years, Nashi was picked on by members of his own clan because by time he was in the Academy he didn't have the drive to become the Clan Head. The other kids of his clan disliked him for his lack of drive. Thus causing them to sometimes even beat up Nashi. After being jumped a few times, Nashi had gotten tired of being pushed around and decided to fight back. During that fight, he bashed a kid in the head with a brick an knocked him unconscious. Once he got home, Nashi's father disowned him and kicked him out of his home. After that Nashi has held a strong hatred towards his clan. Personality & Behavior Nashi is one of the laziest Nara's in Konoha. He'd rarely do things that caused for extra work. He has a carefree attitude and normally just blows everyone off if they are getting on his nerves. He'd even fall asleep during missions if he felt as if it was pointless to stay awake. However he is respectful to those who show him respect too. Nashi's intelligence is beyond great and he does take training seriously. Although he may be lazy at times and may say things like " Give up, it's pointless. " or " There's no point in fighting ", He will come through for his team when the time comes. Appearance Nashi has long black hair that has a bang to cover his right eye. His eyes are a beautiful grey that gives off a bright twinkle when the moon or sunlight reflect off his eyes. He wears a mask over his face that only covers his mouth and nose along with a black jacket that has a scarf sewn into it. He wears fingerless gloves that go past his wrist. His feet will be covered by the latest shinobi boots. And his lower body, aside from the feet, can be found in slightly black baggy pants with red buckles running up his leg , stopping below his knees, strapped to his pants. Abilities Physical Ability: For a Genin, Nashi's ability in this field of area is beyond great. His speed and stamina is his specialty along with his strength following close behind. For his behavior and Personality being very lazy, his ability to move almost as fast as a kunai flying at speeds of 60mph. This sprouting a speedy yet easy way to take down enemies. However, as far as pure strength goes it's not his best skill but he does pack a punch. Although he may lack in the area of strength compared to other stronger shinobi, he is still capable of Picking up a leaf Jounin up above his shoulders and slamming them into the ground or other surfaces. Taijutsu: Due to his speed and quick thinking, Nashi is more then able to defend himself and take on even stronger opponents. Since he lacks in the strength area, he can use his speed and angle of his attack to make up for it. Nashi also may use his speed and quick thinking to set traps or even swiftly equip kunai and go toe to toe in close combat. To add to his book of tricks, Nashi does have the Technique called Leaf Gale. This technique makes sure he can defend off any opponent that threatens him as long as his timing is right. Ninjutsu: In this area, Nashi has nothing spectacular. As for his Technique called Shadow Imitation Technique, this is a technique only for those of the Nara Clan. This jutsu is not all that difficult to learn but it is difficult to use it right. For example the positioning of the Shinobi's pouch. So mastering this jutsu could be a bit difficult to handle. Genjutsu: Now in this area of work, Nashi has no use for this style of fighting. He possesses no Genjutsu ability to use against enemies. However, with Nashi's intelligence and quick learning, he can quickly figure out if he or a comrade is caught inside a Genjutsu trick. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Heki Category:Characters